Interference by a girl
by Ronata
Summary: a post season 5 that is very different from the stories i have read so far. i hope what i have written never happens though.
1. Chapter 1

**Interference by a girl:**

_Disclaimer: don't own nothing baby_

**_Just a pre warning to this story, it is a little sad and is a little hard to read as it occurs partly as Luke's point of view and part as a 3rd persons point of view. But I would appreciate your thoughts on it. I wrote it quickly so that is why it might not make sense. Thanks._**

'_Will you marry me?'_ Luke still couldn't believe she had asked him. Even more so, he couldn't believe how long it took him to answer a question he already knew his answer to. It could have been just that he was shocked, but deep down he knew it was probably because he didn't know where this was all coming from and whether she meant it. But he eventually answered her with 'yes'

They hadn't told anyone yet, which fueled his suspicions. On top of that he hadn't seen her since that night. It had been 3 days, they had been engaged for 3 days and he hadn't even got to hug her and kiss her. Lorelai had left the diner after he said yes, with not a word. She had just smiled at him; it wasn't forced, so that gave Luke hope that she was happy with his answer.

Lorelai came in the next day with red swollen eyes that he could see she tried to disguise with make-up. She went on to tell Luke that she had gone to Rory's trial and that she was let off with a warning and community service. She asked if Luke would come around for dinner that night so they could talk. Luke was all too happy to agree, he had missed her.

The day went quickly, and Luke made his way to Lorelai's. For some reason he found himself nervous, like he was when he came to pick her up for their first date. As he rang the bell her could hear her running down the stairs, she opened the door with a huge smile and proclaimed 'we're engaged' and all I could respond with was ' that we are' and gave her a romantic kiss. She led me inside where she had a typical movie night set up, but something was different. The room had been rearranged and some of her furniture was missing. 'Hey where is you stuff' I had to ask. 'Oh, I put some of it in the garage until I know whether to sell, dump or put it back inside.' 'Why would you do that?' I asked. 'Cause you need space for your stuff too.' I couldn't believe Lorelai Gilmore was making room in her life for me.

She proceeded to show me the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. She has made space in the bathroom and bedroom and had organised the kitchen so that I would be able to cook in there for her and possibly one day teach her. Things were how they were supposed to be and he left it at that. They sat there in such comfort as he watched Lorelai sing and mock the movies she had picked up. I don't even remember their names because I was so deliriously happy to be sitting there with my fiancé. I never thought that I Luke Danes would ever consider my mood to be _deliriously happy_ but I was. I gave her my mothers ring, she was ecstatic, for which I was glad. Well I was until things took a change for the worse.

For the next week a slowly moved my stuff over to her house, she still didn't want the town to know. I didn't ask, so I'm not sure why. I thought it might be because she wanted to tell Rory first. She had made a lunch date to see her the next day, so I was hoping she would tell her then.

I expected to see a huge grin on Lorelai's face when she returned from lunch but she seemed confused and sad. Rory obviously didn't take the news well. I went over to give her a hug; she stepped back away from me and told me we needed to talk. All I remember is that I felt my stomach tighten into huge knots, so tight that I felt like I was going to throw up. 'Now' I asked. She just nodded.

We made our way up the stairs to my bare apartment and sat at the kitchen table that was still there. We sat in complete silence for a few moments until a very nervous Lorelai said, 'she's coming home.' I couldn't believe it, I knew the solution to Rory's problem would be solved if she just sat down with her mom and spoke to each other like they always did. 'That's great,' I said. 'Things can get back to normal now' I noticed the sad look that was still present on her face. I wish I hadn't asked her, what was wrong but I did. And the response I got, well she gave me back the ring with an envelope and walked out. I called after her, she turned around with tears in her eyes and mouth an 'I'm sorry' and walked out.

It took me a while to get over the shock and open the letter.

_Luke_

I'm sorry. I never expected her reasons to be you. I need her in my life Luke. And well it seems I can't have the both of you. So I had to choose. I'm sorry Luke I love you so much but she is my flesh and blood and she needs me now. She got lost somewhere in the past year, I don't know when because I was busy with you. I haven't been there for her like I should have. I've got her to come home; I had to promise her that it was just us again. I'm sorry again Luke.

_I love you_

_Lorelai_

I felt numb, before I knew it I was back in the diner as if nothing had happened. The next day I waited till mid morning then phoned the dragonfly inn, she picked up. I put the phone down and made my way to her house. I knew now was a safe time to go and clear my things out, she was a work and Rory probably hadn't moved back in yet. It took me just over an hour to pack and move out all the things that had taken me a week to move in. that was the first time that I realised I had lost her. It angered me to think that the beautiful girl that I often thought of as my daughter was why I had lost my life, my love, my Lorelai. I knew that I probably wouldn't speak to her again, or at least not for a while so I made an attempt to tell her my feelings in a letter. I left it on her bed so that nobody else would see it and left to go back to the diner.

I didn't feel like unpacking my truck so I just went back to work. A few hours later I noticed Rory's car drive past. It was full of boxes. Miss patty was there and things never get past her, she had tried to ask me how Rory was but I was in no mood to talk about that girl. If I had spoken I know the words would not have been kind ones, and there was no reason for the town to hate her like I did right now. So I made my way out of the diner and hopped in my truck and sped away. I made my way to the cabin by the lake. It was only half and hour away from stars hollow so I moved my boxes in there.

I returned to the diner for the dinner rush and packed up the remaining stuff in my apartment. When the diner was clean I wrote a note and stuck it on the door. It read:

Closed until further notice 

I had told Caesar to take that time off and that I would pay him. He told me he was happy to open and close the diner every day while I was away but I told him I needed the diner to be closed. I think subconsciously the closed diner would be a reminder to Lorelai how much she hurt me. My diner was as much my pride and joy as Rory and the dragonfly inn were hers. My father had owned the place and now I did, but for the mean while it reminded me more of her than of my father and it hurt.

I spent the summer by the lake and reluctantly returned to the diner when my money was running out. Summer was stars hollows busiest season and the time when I made all my profits, enough to cover me for the rest of the year. This year though I wasn't sure what I was going to do. My savings were considerably lower and it didn't help that I had $30000 invested in her, in her inn.

The first day the diner was open, a large swarm of people entered, I thought to my self that things were going to be fine. Miss patty was the first to speak to me, she asked what had happened. That's when I realised that Lorelai hadn't told anyone, cause if she had Miss patty would be sure to know. Out of curiosity though I asked Miss patty what Lorelai had said. Miss patty simply replied with, 'she only ever says that Rory is home and going back to Yale, she dodged the questions about you. It angered me to think that I felt happy when miss patty said that Rory was going back to Yale, I refused to answer the questions the town bombarded me with, and when they realised they weren't getting anything out of me they all made their way to Weston's, the place they had surely become accustomed to eating at. Just over a month had gone by since I returned, business was very slow. Other than the odd Stars Hollow resident, my customers were just passers by that had no clue as to what had happened.

Deep down I knew that I couldn't blame the residents of Stars Hollow for not returning to my diner. Not only was my mood constantly anger and bitterness but they love Lorelai and Rory and would stay away just because they did. I never wanted to admit defeat but I wouldn't be able to keep this going for much longer. I knew if I left Stars Hollow now and got a job somewhere I could still pay rent and keep the diner, I never want to part with building cause it has memories of my dad in there.

I didn't like who I was without her, she had made me a better man but now she had made me into this. A man with nothing. I never wanted to be mean but I needed her to know what she had done to me. I dropped off an official letter at the inn, she wasn't there I had checked. I gave the letter to Michel and he marked it urgent and put it in Lorelai's post and messages tray. As I was about to leave Sookie was walking out of the kitchen with Rory. They came over to say hi, I could see that Sookie felt uncomfortable but Rory acted like she hadn't been responsible for my heart turning to ice she almost seemed angry at me. I excused myself quickly and made my way back to the diner not wanting to look at her anymore.

I waited a week before I phoned her, I needed to get out of Stars Hollow and she had the only thing that was keeping me here, my £30000. Michel had answered the phone and had given it over to her without mentioning it was me, he never did learn my name. When she came on the phone, the sound of her voice hit me hard. I missed her so much. I didn't want her to know so I spoke quickly and with force. 'I need my money' I said not even bothering with hello. She didn't speak. 'Lorelai I need that money, when will you get it too me.' I was just about to hang up when she spoke. 'I don't know when I will be able to get it to you, the banks are still not on my side.' 'Okay, well just get it to me as soon as possible, I don't wish to be an investor anymore. I will fax over my bank details, you will just have to put the money in there.' I said. With that I hung up the phone, wrote down my bank details and walked across the road to the Mailboxes etc and faxed it to her. Now that there was nothing left for me to do I went to the diner tidied up and packed the remaining food in the truck.

I was as ready as I would ever be to start my new life, without anything. It took just over a week before I got the money from her. I was glad, all ties to Lorelai Gilmore, the love of my life, were gone. Or so I thought.

**Hey, I meant this to be a one shot when I started it, but now as I have been typing I think I could write at least 2 more chapters. Lorelai's and Rory's points of view, because I know you would want to know what Rory said and why Lorelai did what she did. Please let me know what you want and what you think happened. If you want it to stay as a one shot please feel free to tell me and give me ideas for a new story one shot or longer. And now I am simply babbling on. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, well this is Lorelai's point of view on what happened, I hope you like it as much as you seemed to have liked the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: again, I own nothing but the idea**

Things were finally happening for me. I was finally getting all I ever wanted. I had surprised myself when I had asked Luke to marry me. Me the one with a commitment phobia, asking him! But it felt so right and it still does. He had taken a little longer than I would have liked, to answer me, but in the end the answer is what counts and I got what I wanted. He said yes. We had decided to move in together, I made room for him that surprisingly was one of the easiest things I ever had to do. I couldn't wait to be man and wife, to be with my Luke forever.

I had many things on my mind including Rory and her new screwed up reality. I don't know who or what changed my angel into this criminal, but I will do anything to get her back. So when she told me that day at lunch that she needed it to be just the two of us again, I needed to consider it. I know Luke and I had grown very close, hell we were engaged, but here was my daughter, my best friend, my angel asking me to choose her, to help her and dump Luke.

I tried to make it clear to Rory that no matter who was in my life there is and was always space for her. And of all people Luke would understand me spending time with her. But Rory just doesn't see it that way, so I agreed. I told her that she would have to know how much I love her to give up someone as special as Luke for her, she knows how much it killed me to have broken up with him before and now I was going to inflict that pain on him and myself, for her.

That day when I went to tell Luke it was over was probably the worst day of my life. I had walked into that diner with only one goal, to tell him I was out. But there he was looking at me with such love. He had walked over to give me a hug but I pulled away and quickly told him that we needed to talk, I needed to tell him before I chickened out. So when he asked me if I wanted to talk then, all I could do was nod. I think I secretly wished he had said he couldn't talk then and that we would speak that night, that way maybe giving me time to find another solution. I really didn't want to be doing this, but it was for her, for my daughter.

We made our way upstairs to his apartment, the apartment that now resembled an office. We sat at the kitchen table, I was so nervous and I know he could see it in my eyes. He knew me well. I eventually said the first thing that came to mind 'she's coming home.' When I had said those three words, Luke looked relieved, happy. He cared so much for Rory and she was making me cause him pain. Again Luke knew there was something on my mind so he asked if I was ok. Was I ok? Never, I don't think I will be ok for a long long time.

I had prepared a long speech for him, apologising and explaining what had happened over lunch, but the words wouldn't form. So I was glad that I had taken time after lunch to write Luke the letter, maybe one day I would be able to talk to him about it. Maybe one day. I stood up, took off the ring and handed it to him with the letter. I turned and headed for the door, trying to get out of there before he read it. He called after me and I turned, I tried to say that I sorry but I ended up only mouthing the words. Tears streamed down my face as I headed home, passed some members of Stars Hollow that I would have preferred not to see at that moment.

I went straight back to work the next day, not wanting anyone to get suspicious. If someone picked up that I had been crying I just told them that they were tears of happiness as Rory was coming home that afternoon. At lunch I headed home to meet Rory and help her unload some of her things, I never expected to enter the house and see his things gone. It hurt so much seeing his key in the foyer, it made the break up so final. I had a little bit of time before Rory would arrive so I went out to the garage and brought back in all of the stuff I had moved to make room for Luke. In a way things would be easier now cause I wouldn't have to explain to Rory that Luke had moved in with me.

Once Rory had moved back in I felt the immediate shift in our relationship. We spoke again like we used to and had movie nights again. The only thing different was I was harbouring a broken heart and the only way I slept was if I wore his flannel and cried myself to sleep. I never let Rory in my room, I didn't want her to see what I lived in. I had pictures and memories from Luke and my relationship everywhere. I couldn't put them in a box yet.

I heard via the grapevine that Luke had left, people kept asking me when he would be back and why I wasn't with him and the questions just kept on coming. I gave them all the same answer, 'Rory is home and going back to Yale' I think they realised after a while that I wasn't going to tell them anything so they stopped asking.

The summer went by quickly and there was no sign that Luke had returned, I had gone passed the diner a few times hoping that he would be there so that we could talk, maybe we could have still been friends. But he was never there and it hurt, I wonder where he had gone. I had hurt him enough that he abandoned his business, his life.

When summer came to an end, Rory moved back into the dorms at Yale and I was on my own. Miss patty and Babette came to visit me the one day and were determined to find out what happened between Luke and I. They mentioned to me that he was back and he wouldn't answer their questions either. I didn't like knowing that he was back, I didn't want to bump into him anywhere. I don't know if I could look into those eyes and see the pain I caused him. So I told Miss Patty and Babette that it was nothing they had to worry about and kindly asked them to leave.

A couple of days later there was a letter and the inn for me from Luke. He had an official letter drawn up notifying me that he was withdrawing his contribution to the inn. He wanted his money back, he wanted nothing to do with me. I put the letter away and tried to forget about it. That was working well until I received the phone call form him. He sounded so cold on the phone, I could hear the anger in his voice. He demanded that I get his money back to him, that he needed his money back. It took me a moment to talk, but when I did all I could say was that the banks weren't on my side. I didn't know how I was going to get the money to him but I was determined to find a way.

I hung up the phone waited for his fax and headed to all the banks I knew. They all had the same answer, no. they told me it was too risky to give me a loan at that moment. I left not knowing what I could do. I eventually went to the last place I ever thought I would go again. To my parents. I hadn't seen them in 3 months, Rory still went to Friday night dinners and kept me informed. She told me that she hadn't said anything about Luke and I because they hadn't asked and I told her that I was ok with that.

When I arrived both my parents were there, they both had shock on their faces as we went and sat down. When they asked how I was doing I decided to be very honest with them. 'well, I'm not doing very well. Luke and I broke up, I am constantly sick and tired and I am here again needing a favour from you.' 'what can we possibly help you with' my mom asked. 'I need $30,000' 'what could you possibly need that much money for' my dad asked. 'to cut a long story short, it will go to Luke and you would be an investor in my inn.' My mother was quick to respond with ' I cant believe that you would want us to be an investor in your inn after you have done everything in your power to separate yourself from us' 'to be totally honest mom, I don't want you to be an investor in my inn, I want Luke to be the investor. But he doesn't want to anymore and the inn needs that $30,000 and once he has taken it the inn will fail. Now my last option is to come to you and ask you to please invest in my inn, in mine and Sookie's dream, please'

With that I just broke down, I realised then that I hadn't cried in front on anybody yet. Rory hadn't seen how much pain I was in, neither had Sookie or the people around town. But here I was in my parent's living room crying like a baby. 'I'm sorry' I said and got up to leave. 'we would love to invest in the inn Lorelai' my dad said and came over and shook my hand. 'I will have my lawyer draw up the papers.' 'thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me.' 'don't worry we can see' said my mom. We had a drink to celebrate the investment and I left with a cheque. On the way out I told them that I didn't want Rory to know about the investing in the inn, I wanted them to be the silent type investor and they both agreed.

When I got back to Stars Hollow I immediately put the money in the bank and sent the $30,000 I owed Luke to the bank details in my pocket. I knew well of emotion hit me as my last tie to Luke was gone. He was no longer my Luke, he would be someone else's and that hurt. I headed home, Rory would be there this weekend, I needed to pack the remaining Luke things up in a box and put them away. I needed to start a new life for myself. A Lukeless life.

**Thanks again to everyone that reads my stories, and a very special thank you to those of you that review, you can ask anyone that writes, the reviews are so amazing to read, it makes the writing process a lot easier.I have no idea whereI am going with this story so any suggestions are welcome. Well thanks again and on with the reviewing then. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I have found it very difficult to write Rory's POV, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint any of you who have been waiting for it, it is a bit short. Sorry it took me so long, with 6 people living in my house it was a constant battle for the computer, but now some have moved out and here I am.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls**_

* * *

****

I had screwed up my life so badly this time, and I know it hurt me and all the people that cared for me, especially my mom. I never really spoke to my mom after she got together with Luke, in the beginning it was because I didn't want to mess with the happiness that she finaly found, but in the end I knew if I spoke to her about anything that was going on in my life she would go straight to Luke and tell him. I was glad my mom had someone to talk to when I wasn't there and when Sookie was busy with her babies, but she didn't seem like the old Lorelai anymore.

I know people change, I know because I have too, but I want my old mom back. The mom that was always there for me to talk to. A mom that sat at home and had movie nights with me and mocked pictures and articles on celebrities with me. The mom that was there and not out with her boyfriend all the time. She slept over at his place more than she has ever done with other boyfriends. I knew that meant my mom was serious about Luke, and it scared me that she may never return to who she was before. When they were together she was different and when they broke up she was different, how was I ever going to get her back?

My mom had attended my trial and watched as they sentenced me to community service. The true reality of the situation hit me when the trial was over. I spoke to my mom a little bit and made plans for lunch. We met up for lunch, which was a bit akward to start. When she asked me to be honest with her and try explain what went wrong I decided I would be honest and not sugar coat it. I told her that I wasn't able to talk to her anymore, that she was always to busy with Luke. She tried to tell me that all I needed to do was ask her to make time and she would have and Luke would have understood. I knew that was true, I should have done that, but it angered me to think that I needed to ask her to spend time with me and I let her know that.

I could see my mom was upset and probably a bit shocked with my reasons for not being the good girl I used to. I was pratically blaming my mom for all my problems and she just sat there and took it all. When it came to trying to find a solution to fix what had gone wrong with us I told my mom that I needed it to be just us again. I needed us to sit and reconnect, I wanted to feel like I could come to her with my problems again. 'What are you saying', my mom had asked. 'I don't want you dating Luke anymore', I said. the words came out fast and I saw it was like a slap in my moms face. She was in shock. 'how can you ask me to do this?' she said.

I didn't know how to respond to that question so I changed the topic around a bit. 'I know you want me to go back to Yale and get out of the Grandparents house, and this is the only way. I need to you, just you and me.' After a few moments of silence she spoke, 'You have to know how much I love you to do this' I just nodded. After finalising the fact that I would move back home, reconnect with my mom then go back to Yale, she got up and left. I watched her get into the Jeep. She sat there for a few minutes before getting out what looked like pen and paper and writing something down. I could see she was crying as her body shook. She fold the paper and threw the pen in anger. She started up the car, wiped her eyes and left the parking lot.

I got up from the table and headed back to the pool house, I couldn't wait to pack and get back to my house, my mom and my house. It took me a while to pack and explain to grandma and grandpa where I was going. I didnt tell them that I had asked mom to break up with Luke because I wasnt sure yet if she would be able to go through with it. I promised them that I will still come around for Friday night dinners. I could see they were upset that I was leaving, but I'm sure that they were also happy as I was going back to Yale

Mom was waiting at the house for me when I got there. The place looked different. things were all over the place and it just looked different. My mom was up in her room so I went to ask her for her help with my boxes. She charged out of her room, closing the door behind her and pushed me towards the stairs. I dont know what it could be, but it seemed like she was trying to hide something from me. My mom did everything to keep me away from her room. She spent all her free time in there with the door locked so that I wouldnt disturb her. Those were the only times she didn't seem herself, otherwise she was doing great, I had my mom back.

Most of the summer had passed before I had the opportunity to see what my mom had been hiding in her room. She had left that morning in a hurry and forgot to lock her room. I walked in there slowly not sure what I was going to find. her room looked like a shrine. She had pictures, clothes, pretty much everything from her relationship with Luke displayed around her room. Even the dress she wore to the vowel renewal. I know I had done this to her and I wondered if I trully had my mom back, or was it all just an act around me. I never confronted her about her room just in case it changed things for the worst.

In my last week in Stars Hollow before officially starting at Yale again, I went to spend some time at the inn, when luke arrived. I knew that he had been away over the summer and that he was back, but I didnt expect him to come to the inn. I immediately thought that he was there to get back with my mom know that I was leaving. Maybe they had made that deal and that was why she still kept all his things in her room. I watched him hand Michel a letter for my mom. He came over and said hi to Sookie and I. I felt angry, and I know I had no right because he still looked so hurt and I was the one responsible for it, but the thought of him changing everything again made me angry.

He left quickly and I didnt see him again, I moved into the Yale dorms with my moms help. We promised to keep in touch more this year and make sure that no one got in our way. That was good for the first while anyway.

* * *

_**Thank you again to all that read and review my stories. Your opinions matter a lot to me. (both the good and bad) Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and wheher you think it is worth while continuing. For all of the readers that like my story 'a question worth asking' please bare with me and i will get the next chapter up as soon as the laptop is fixed.**_

_**thanks again**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, I'm back with another chapter. I wrote on my day off while dog sitting, don't laugh cause I am dog sitting, it's not a typo. I hope its what all of you want as I was really not sure where to take this story. It comes in the form of Luke's POV. I hope you like**_

**_Disclaimer:I still own nothing_**

_**In the move I got rid of almost all my assets so when I say I own nothing it's the truth. My CD collection is at an all time low of 10. Any suggestions on which new CD's to buy would be great and please tell me what you think of season 6. It will be a long time till I get to watch the episodes so I would really appreciate if you could write something about it in the review. Only if you want :-) now on with the chapter

* * *

**_

I was slowly finding myself getting into a routine. My new life away from Stars Hollow finally seemed like it could last. I got work and was able to afford to keep the diner, or the building anyway, as Luke's is officially closed. I still have the rent from Taylor coming in so that helps and I live at the cabin so I don't have to worry about rent. There has never been a day when I haven't thought about her but it was definitely getting easier as timewent by. It's been 8 weeks since my last contact with her. She returned my money to me and I left Stars Hollow. I don't know what has been going on with her or Rory and at this moment in time I really don't want to know. I was happy with how things were turning out but it was all messed up when she arrived at the door of my cabin. Upon opening the door there were no words exchanged. She leapt into my arms and held on tight. She was crying and I could sense that it was to do with us and nobody else so I held her close and kept quiet. It was good to have her in my arms again.

I don't know how long we stood there for, but after what I thought was 10 minutes I pulled away, closed the door and led her to the couch. I laid her down on my lap and stroked her hair. She was soon asleep and I lay her down fully on the couch and got up. I was confused as to why she was there but it was good to see her again. She looked sickly which scared me. She was pale and had big black bags under her eyes. There was no longer that happy, caffienated sparkle in her eyes and body language. She was limp. She was no longer the Lorelai I fell in love with. I left her sleeping and spent a few hours down by the lake fishing, it always helped me think.

I returned to the cabin mid afternoon to find her sleeping in the same position as I left her. She was probably hungry so I put the oven on to heat and looked in the fridge for something that she would eat. When the lasagne was finished I dished her a plate and made my way to the couch to wake her. It took me a while to wake her, I used to kiss her awake but that was not an option here and I didn't have an alarm clock either, so I had to slowly coax her from her slumber. When she finally did wake, I handed her the plate and received I small smile as my thank you. Again no words were spoken and I made my way back to the kitchen to get my salad. I didn't eat with her in the sitting room but made my way outside and sat on the docks.

When she had finished eating she met me outside. 'Thank you', she said as she sat next to me, legs dangling off the edge of the dock returning us to the silence that haunted us. It was no longer the comfortable silences that we got used to but and awkward silence that neither of us could fill. We sat there for a while, watching the sunset. A little while later I took her hand and led her back through the cabin and towards her car. It was no longer good to have her there, as all the pain was resurfacing. We reached her car, as I let go of her hand and turned she spoke. 'I'm sorry'. It was not the words that were going to make this better. I know she loved me and it hurt her to break up with me but being sorry was not going to fix it. She needs to know that our love should have been able to overcome anything, including Rory. I told her that and she looked shocked, I don't think she wanted me to put the blame on her but that is exactly what I want to do, it was her decision, I wanted none of this, she needed to know that she ripped my heart out, stuck it in a freezer and put it back. I had no feelings anymore and it was a result of her decision.

She began to cry again and because i'm me I pulled her into a tight embrace. ' Lorelai, it will be ok one day, not today but one day, ok?' I told her. 'Luke!'...'Lorelai, we will be friends again'. ' I don't want to be just friends Luke, I need you, I love you.' I don't think she realised it but that was the first time she ever said those 3 words. Yes she had told me in the letter ending our engagement but she had never uttered those words. I felt my heart start melting and I knew there was no turning back. ' I love you too' I gave her a soft kiss on the lips and pulled away. 'One day, ok?'

I left her standing there and made my way inside. About 5 minutes later I heard her jeep pull away. It hurt having her leave but I knew that things had made a shift in the right direction. I waited a week before phoning her, and checking how she was doing. It became a weekly thing, I would phone every Tuesday and she would phone every Saturday. When never spoke about Rory, I think we both knew that it was to early. We spoke about the inn, Sookie, Jackson and the kids, Michel and even the horrible Friday night dinners she went to for Rory,as long as the story didn't have to do with Rory. I told her about work and how it wasn't fun and I hated it. She asked me if I would ever consider coming back and opening up Luke's again. I told her I didn't want to even though it was the thing I wanted most right now. But I was scared, what if things went wrong again.

We upgraded from phone calls to have an occasional lunch and dinner. We were finally feeling comfortable around each other even in the silences. We were able to joke and laugh with each other again which I know we both missed. Lorelai looked better every time I saw her. She put some weight back on and the colour returned to her face. She looked awake and refreshed, beautiful if I might say, and she even had the sparkle I love so much.

When winter started rolling around, I packed up at the cabin and moved back to Stars Hollow. I chose the weekend I knew Lorelai was away on conference. I wanted to surprise her as she had asked me at least once a week to move back home. I love Stars Hollow in the winter, better than the lake anyway so it was the perfect time. I opened the diner for Sunday breakfast and once again it was packed with people wanting to know why I left and why I returned. I simply told them that it was just time I needed and that all will be fine now. Of course I didn't know that but I had faith. It was early Sunday evening when I saw her jeep come to a screeching halt outside the diner. She jumped out of the jeep and ran straight into my arms. It was better than the reaction I was expecting. 'You want coffee?' 'Yes please... I cant believe you are home' she sat at the counter while I went to fetch the coffee. I was happy that I put that smile on her face. 'How was your weekend?' I asked. She said, ' I would have saidit was terribleearlier, but now this here changed it all'. 'I'm glad' I said.

She stayed there until closing, I know I was more lenient than I ever was before because she got away with drinking 8 cups of coffee. When the last nosy customer had left I took her hand and led her upstairs. We sat on the couch and drank a few beers while continuing our discussion from earlier. ' Come on Luke, why did you come back?' 'I told you I needed the money', I said with a grin on my face so that she knew I was lying. ' Luke!' 'I came back for you ok' I said eventually. 'I'm glad' she said. We fell into a comfortable silence. We must have sat there for a good 5 minutes. Lorelai finished off her beer and snuggled into my shoulder. I could tell she was tired, but I wasn't sure whether I was to offer for her to stay or not. Before I even got to come up with an answer she got up and said she was heading home. I walked her out and gave her a kiss on the cheek good-bye.

Again we fell into a routine; she came for breakfast and dinner most nights. We spoke and had fun; it was like it was before, but at least I knew now that she loved me. We planned to go out to dinner on Saturdays so that we could get back into the dating side of things. It was an unspoken agreement we made. After a few weeks, I wondered if Rory had been told, but I really didn't care, I was happy and I wasn't going to let her ruin it again.

I took Lorelai to Sniffys on the one Saturday 'date'. I asked her to marry me and without hesitation she said yes and told me that nothing would get in our way. I believed her with all my might. Slowly the town found out we were engaged again and the plans for the wedding were resumed. I'm not sure if she ever told Rory or her parents, shehasn't spoke to them in the last few months and I certainly don't bring them up, but I was happy to have her. She was all I needed. The future will be what we make it and we plan on making it wonderful. It's a week till the wedding and she is expecting our first child. I am so happy and proud, my own child, I can't wait to meet him. My son. And maybe one day, not sure when, maybe I will get my daughter back, maybe we will get our daughter back. Until then life will be grand.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading; I have decided to end the story here with a small possibility of a sequel. I hope I did not disappoint, but if I did please tell me. I haven't written in a while so I think it will help for updating the other stories if I get praise or critisism. Also feel free to tell me if you want a sequel and please give me an idea of what you would want to see happen that is different to what has already been written.I know that not everything was tied up in the story that is whyI think a sequel could work, solet me know.Thanks again for reading and I hope to see your review in my inbox**_


End file.
